percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:BeholdtheVision/Big Brother: PJOFFW/Week Four
Rule: Only team B can be nominated. Superpower Holder: DoP Week Four Nominations and Intruder Welcoming Chiron: Welcome back, to BB:PJOFFW! Let's see how the housemates are reacting to IOdst's departure. Leafwhisker: *Cries* Hermione6720: Its okay, Leafy. the Questers are still united, in there heart. Leafwhisker: I don't care about that !#$%. Amon is dead! Hermione6720: That frying pan? Leafwhisker: HE WAS SO YOUUUUNG! Hermione6720:... Leafwhisker: You'll help me with his funeral, won't you. Hermione6720: Uhm....yes? Leafwhisker: Thank you! Hermione6720: Yay... SallyPerson: A funeral! D: Who is it? I'll totally help! hermione6720: Amon teh frying pan. SallyPerson:... Chiron: Today, before nominations, we are welcoming our first intruder... DarkCyberWolf! DCW: *Enters* Hello, Chiron. Chiron: Uhm, the house is that way. DCW: *Stares intensely* Chiron: Uhm...house? DCW: *Jots something down in notebook. Exits* HC: *is using sourcemode to remodel room* I'll replace that wall with a bar...and that wall with a pool.... (Red lights start flashing) Big Brother: INTRUDER!!!!!!!! INTRUDER!!!!!! Ersason219: AAAAAAAAAA! Rin: NUUUUU! I cannot deal with more competition! D: *Hides in ship* DCW: *Enters* Housemates: *Stare* (Silence ensues) DoT: (enters witha plate of bacon) Somehow Ever got us a new frying pan, and here's some bacon! Hey, why's everyone not talking? (Silence) Dot: Ohhhh, we're wating for him to talk. (Silence) DoT: Muches on bacon) Houseamtes and Intruder: SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Dot: Well, sorry! DCW: Why aren't you gusy talking? Big Brother: Nobody warned me we were getting an intruder! D: DCW: Well, its certaintly not because I'm part of an elite secret Grammar Police force come incognito to bust this typo-filled operation. Housemates:... Hazelcats: Okay! Want some bacon? DCW: *mouths at the camera* Idiots... DoT: Now, only one strip per person! Me being the exception of course.. Big Brother: Since we're all up, we might as well start nominations. DCW is excused, as all intruders are their first week. Team A shall nominate first. Hermione6720, to the chamber. Big Brother; Hermione6720, nominate now. Hermione6720: For three points I nominate Captin' Rin, because we've had our spats in teh past and I don't know if she's holding grudges. Big Brother: Accepted. Hermione6720: And for two points I nominate DoP, because with that superpower she could be dangerous... Big Brother: Accepted. Table: *'Captin' Rin 3' *'DoP 2' *Leafwhisker *Hazelcats *Samianthaan *Hermione Chase Big Brother: Mcleo, to the chamber. Mcleo: For three points I nominate Chas ebacuse she's a huge threat. Big Brother: Accepted. two points remain.... Mcleo: Aaand for two points I nominate Leafwhisker cuz she was creepy last week. Big Brother: Accepted Table: *'Cpatin' Rin 3' *'Hermione Chase 3' *'DoP 2' *'Leafwhisker 2' *Hazelcats 0 *Samianthaan 0 Big Brother: Sparrowsong, to the chamber. (Sparrowsong enters) Sparrowsong: For four points I nominate leafy, because she's an oldie liek me but people now her better so she has a better chance of winning. Big Brother: Accepted. two points remain. Sparrowsong: For one point I nominate DoP, because she is was mean to Leafy's hubby! Big Brother: Uhm....what? Sparrowsong:What is it? Big Brother: You just...nominated...oh well. Accepted. Table: *'Leafwhisker 6' *'Captin' Rin 3' *'Hermione Chase 3' *'DoP 3' *Hazelcats 0 *Samianthaan 0 Big Brother: Ersason219, to the chamber. Ersason219: For three points I nominate Samianthaan, because I have no idea who she is and have no problem nominating her. Big Brother: Accepted. Ersason219: And for two points I nominate Hazelcats, because she could be a huge threat. Big Brother: Accepted. Table: *'Leafwhisker 6' *'Captin' Rin 3' *'Hermione Chase 3' *'DoP 3' *Hazelcats 2 *Samianthaan 2 Big Brother: SallyPerson, to the chamber. SallyPerson: For three points I nominate Cpatin' Rin, cuz Questers beat THO! :D Big Brother: Er...accepted. Two points rmeain. SallyPerson: For two points i nomianet Chase, because she joined more recently so we don't know each other as ''well. Big Brother: Accepted. Table: *'Leafwhisker 6''' *'Captin' Rin 6' *'Hermione Chase 5' *DoP 3 *Hazelcats 2 *Samianthaan 2 Big Brother: DoT, to the chamber. DoT: Uhm...okay...for four points I nominate DoP becuz she thinks herself the avatar! D: Big Brother: wazzat? Dot: *mauls* Big Brother:....Acc-epted. DoT: And for one point i nominate Leafwhisker cuz she tried to steal meh Amon. Big Brother: Accepted. Table: *'Leafwhisker 7' *'DoP 7' *'Cpatin' Rin 6' *Hermione Chase 5 *Hazelcats 2 *Samianthaan 2 Big Brother: team B, it is your time to nominate. Leafwhisker, to teh chamber. Leafwhisker: For three points I nominate Samianthaan, because she isn't active. Big Brother: Accepted. two points remain. Leafwhisker: For two points I nominate meh wifey, because I don't wnat to have to go up against her in teh last weeks. Big Brother: Accepted. Table: *'Leafwhisker 7\' *'DoP 7' *'Cpatin' Rin 6' *HC 5 *Samianthaan 5 *Hazelcats 4 Big Brother: Hazelcats, to the chamber. Hazelcats: For three points i nominate Rin, cuz we're THo buddies and I don't want to be up against her in teh last rounds. Big Brother: Accepted. Two points remain. Hazelcats: For two points i nominate Sami, for the same reason. Big Brother: Accepted. Table: *'Rin 9' *'Leafwhisker 7' *'DoP 7' *'Samianthaan 7' *HC 5 *Hazelcats 4 Big Brother: Chase, to the chamber. HC: For three points I nominate DoP because all thsi Avatar stuff is getting annoying. Big Brother: Accepted. two points remain. HC: For two poinst I nominate Leafy, because everyone likes her, and that makes her a threat. Big Brother: Accepted. Table: *DoP 10 *Leafwhisker 9 *Rin 9 *Samianthaan 7 *Hazelcats 4 Big Brother: Rin, to the chamber. Rin: for four points I nominate Leafy, cuz Questers suck. Big Brother: accepted. One point remains. Rin: Er....for one point I nominate DoP, cuz she was hogging the ship yesterday. Big Brother: accepted. Table: *'Leafwhisker 13' *'DoP 11' *'Rin 9' *Samianthaan 7 *HC 5 *Hazelcats 4 Big Brother:DoP, to the chamber. DoP: For four points I nominate Leafwhisker, cuz her Amon-obsession is creepy. Big Brother: Accepted. DoP: Aaaand for one point I nominate Rin, cuz she was hogging the ship the day before yesterday. Big Brother: Accepted. Table: *'Leafwhisker 17' *'DoP 11' *'Rin 10' *Samianthaan 7 *HC 5 *Hazelcats 4 Big Brother: Samianthaan, to the chamber. Samianthaan: Meep! Big Brother: Nominate now. Samianthaan: For three points I nominate Rin, because she made Annie and Malcolm break up! Big Brother: Accepted. Two points remain. Samianthaan: For two poinst I nominate Leafy, becase how can leafs be whiskered? Is confused. Big Brother: Accepted. Table: *'Leafwhisker 19' *'Rin 13' *'DoP 11' *Samianthaan 7 *HC 5 *Hazelcats 4 Big Brother: housemates, please gather. I'll now reveal teh three users in jeapordy of being evicted. With 19 points, Leafwhisker. Leafwhisker: D: Big brother: With 13 points, rin. Rin: DOP! big Brother: And with 11 points, DoP. DoP: RIN! Big Brother: On eof you will be evicted at the end of the week. that is all. Who will be evicted? Its up to you. Vote here to save your favorite user. Week four Daily Show DoT: *is in bed, snoring* Sally: *Raps on door* DoT: ZZZZzzzzZZZZZZZ Sally: Raps harder DoT:ZZZzzzzzZZZZZ Sally: Oh for the love of coffee! Even Kakki never slept this hard. DoT, wake up! Bacon! DoT: *Teleporst to door* Oooohhh, bacon. Sally: No bacon. But ur late for the pan's funeral. Dot: Oh, that? Sally: No! You are coming! Leafy is in a delicate state! Who know swhat she'll do if we miss it. DoT: *Sigh* Coming. (The two arrive at the funeral) Leafy: And we all miss you so much. Right, guys? Others: *Mumble* Leafy: And now- Harry Trevor Melvin Lyon: *Appears* Stop! Leafy: You interrupt the funeral! You will die! *mauls* Others: 0_0 Mione: NUUUUUb Leafy! That was Herry Trevor Melvin Lyon, the god of html! Leafy: Sowwy. hazel: i wonder why he was here? Rin: maybe to tell us the wiki is broken? Herm: Why woudl you think that? Rin: maybe because the sky is raining glass. (Glass shard falls and impalestree) Housemates: 0_0 ... AAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! (Scream and run for cover) Leafy: Not on Amon's funeral! Rin: well, it stopped raining glass. But what next? Dora: *Walks on* DIIIEEEEEEE! doP: Uhm, insane little girl, Dora Wiki is that way. And Arkhampedia is a few doors down. Dora: I'm not Dora the Explorer. I'm Dora the Demigod. Housemates: *Glance sidelong at hermione* Dora: SWIPER NO SWIPING! SWIPER NO SWIPING! Herm: Why do my ideas always explode in my face? Dora: *Explodes* Sami: I see what you mean. DoA: *randomly appears* its okay herm, we knwo your intentiosn were gold. Leafy: All the puns are annoying me. DoA: At least tehy ahven't been going on for Endless Nights. Leafy:...*Mauls* DoA: Godspeed! *vanishes* Rin: is the craziness over yet? Taylor Grace: *Climbs out of ground* I'm back baby! Leafy: *gasps* Taylor: Who deleted Echoes in the Night? WHO? WHO? DoT: Did I miss something? Leafy: Let's wait a few moments. She shoudl expldoe or vanish. Housemates: *Wait* Taylor: *Waits* Sami: *Whispers to hazel* Why isn't she gone yet? Taylor: Oh, you whispered in the dark, that makes me happy! Newer Users:?????? Older User: ... Taylor: GTG, I'm late for the Taylor Show! We';re doinga remake of suicide cookies! *vanishes* Herm: I thnk its almost over. Sparrowsong: Taytay! D: (Nothing happens) herm: *Let's go inside. Its obviously been fixed. StephanofTitans: *Appears* FEAR ME! Leafwhisker:-_- We deleted the wiki. Are you not over this? Week Four Challenge Show\ Big Brother: All contestsants, to the lounge. Housemates: *Grumbling, assemle at lounge* Big Brother: It is time for our next challenge. We shall be...engaging in duels. Herm: D: Hazel: >:) Big Brother: Here are the pairings: *Hermione6720 vs. Leafwhisker *Ersason219 vs. Hazelcats *SallyPerson vs. Samianthaan *DoT vs. Rin *Sparrowsong vs. DoP *Mcleo vs. Chase Big Brother: You will be fighting on a platform over a lake. First person to fall into water wins. Match One: Leafwhisker: DIIIIEEEE *Rushes at herm* Hermione6720: Oh my holy bacon! *Is knocked off platform* Big brother: Leafwhisker Ones! Team B is winning 1-0 Match two: Ersason: *Stares at Hazel* Mother dearest, I hate to do this. Hazelcats: Well, I'm fien with it. Its been a while since Momma gave yuou a soanking. DIIIEE *Rushes* Ersasson219: *Kicks in face* Hazelcats: 0_0 Ersason219: D: SPLASH! Big Brother: Ambulance! Ambulance! I mean Hazelcats is victorious! Team B is winning 2-0 Match Three: Samianthaan: Uhm...hi? SallyPerson: *Rushes* Samianthaan: 8Dodges* SallyPerson: Look, your edits! Samianthaan: haha. that's funny/. we all know I don't have many edits. SallyPerson: *Whacks with edits* Samuianthaan: OW! D: *Falls into pool* Big Brother: Team B is winning, 2-1 Match Four: DoT: You ready for the fury? Rin: I have my boat. >.> DoT: Earth! SLAM! DoT: Water! SPLOOSH! DoT: Air! SWOOSH! DoT: Bacon! SLAP! SPLASH! Big Brother: The teams are tied, 2-2 Match Five: Sparrowsong: Your dead. For I posses the strength of a wiki. Dop: ...unimpressed. Water! SPLASH! Big Brother: Team B is winning 3-2 Match Six: Mcleo: ... Chase: *Switches to Source Mode* Mcleo: *Jumps into water* Big Brother: And we have a winner! Team B has won, so only team A can be nominated this week! hermione6720: D: Eviction Show Chiron: Welcome back to Big brother! We are about to see who is eveicted! Crowd :YAYYYYY Chiron: Now, let's see what the Housemates are doing. Leafwhisker: *Gnaws fingernails* DoP: I'm gonna be evicted! I dun wanna be evicted! D: Rin: Whatevs. I have a boat. Leafwhisker: SHIT UP! ITS NOT MY FAULT AMON DIED! Chiron: Hello, children. You reday to hera who's definitely safe? Housemates: YES! Chiron: Too bad! Leafwhisker: *Mauls* Producer: Cut! We neede a new host. Merlin: *Enters* hey, I happened to be nearby. You need a host? Leafwhisker: *Cuts off host* Do WE? Here's your script! *hands script* DoP: 8Gazes dreamily* Hazelcats: Pfft, why is Ed Sheeran never nearby? Merlin: Hm..voting line sare now closed.. here is the percentages: ????????????????? 50% ????????????????? 38% ?????????????????? 13% Merlin: And now, the housemate who is definitely safe is.... (Break) (Shw returns) Merlin:...Leafwhisker! Leafwhisker: Oh Merlin, yout my hero! 8Tackles* Merlin: OWWWWWWW Producer: Not agaain! Katara: welcome back to Big Brother: I am a very capable waterbender, so if any of these lunatics dares to approach me... Hermione6720: Dissapointed look Katara: Its time to discoevr who will be evicted. Af6ter much debating, its finally time to go... ... ... Katara: Rin! Rin: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU DoP: YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS Katara: Now to interview Rin! Rin: Hi. Katara: So, how do you feel about leaving. Rin: Sad. Katara: Oh... :( Want to see teh voting lines? Rin: No... Katara: your supposed to say...ohh whatever! Superpower? Rin: Hazelcats. Katara: Great, uhm, that's all for today folks see you- DoP: WAIT! What happedn to my superpower! Everyone: *Looks at hermione* Hermione6720: Oops. you can use it next week. THE END! Category:Blog posts